Black Riders
by Jian89
Summary: The world like we knew it, is gone. No more Kings or Presidents, no more governments. The world now belongs to those with power. So it Black City, ruled by the Black Riders. But the youth found it's answer to the 'black rule' ... they formed their counterpart: the White Runners. They challenge and tease each other ... But where is the line between save and dangerous?
A new story. I can't say it's a pure Fanfiction, as it's not really based on something or has the use of known characters. But if you want to place it on something, I found my inspiration in 'The Hunger Games', 'Divergent', 'Mazerunner', ... that kind :)

I still hope you guys will like it. This is mainly the workout of a dream I once had.  
I don't know if I will ever finish it, but I will do my best for it.

NOTE: English is not my native langue, so please forgive my mistakes. I try to take them out the best way I can ... yet I know some are still there

* * *

The world like you know it, is gone. The governments have fallen. No King or President is ruling. We need to make our own world now. Rules no longer exist …  
When I first heard the story about what had happened, my mother warned me that she only heard it from her own grandmother and that maybe not all details are true.  
Yet some things are certain …

A large underground network suddenly rose to the ground. Rulers from all around the world were attacked, killed, murdered … And if they weren't dead, they were threatened by death if they wouldn't resign their title and gave the world back to the people.  
No army dared to fight back, as this was not an act of a single man. This network had worked underground, for years, if not generations before it rose up from the depths. They had looked at the world, how the rich were taking over and the poor were dying on the streets. Their goal was to give the common people their world back.  
No more rules to be followed … no more simply tracking the lines on the ground.  
Sleep, eat, work, eat, sleep, …

You can imaging that of course, in the first year it was a hell. The criminals easily took over as there was no longer a law that would strike them. They never said how many people died … but there were probably many.  
Eventual, the people took justice in their own hands and started to fight back. The rule of the strongest and fittest shall survive. And it also turned out like that …  
But that didn't hold gangs from rising and taking control over the district they were living in.

Now, generations later, the world has settled in it's new way of living. People are relatively at peace … But there won't be light without darkness … or darkness without light.  
And that is how it goes in my district … Don't ask me for a name, we no longer remember its real name. People from the outside only know our place as 'Black City."  
Yes, our district, an old city is under hold of a gang we named 'The Black Riders."  
They are motor riders, always dressed in black. We don't know their faces, we don't know their names. Hell, we don't even know how their leader is called or where they are even living. We only known they are here when the sun is fading and the darkness arrived. That became a standard over the years.  
The day and the light was ours to live in, the night and darkness was theirs.  
If we dared to cross the boundaries over the light, they had the right to capture us as we were in their territory and therefore were their prey.

Many have fallen during their hunts. Our people were not fast enough and not trained like they were. Soon we noticed that there was a pattern in their captures. They only captured those that were fit. Otherwise said, they left the old and the very young alone. Young kids were safe and those past the age of forty mainly as well ...It was us, the youngsters they were after.  
And for what? Only for their silly games.  
We soon noticed that those captured never returned and we found a TV channel a few days after one of the captures. It showed an area, like those of the gladiators, yet filled with rocks, houses, … like they tried to rebuild a village, a decor, … a hunting place.  
We noticed that those were captured, ended up there to fight, to survive. But which unarmed man could survive in an area versus riding vehicles? No one … We saw them die at their hands, like it was a challenge, a test. But it was just a game, a game for their own pleasure of hunting us and showing us we were nothing but prey to them.  
And then we decided it was our turn to fight. Our people failed in the arena's because we were to slow, to weak, … So we rebelled and made our own group, made of the young people who were called 'prey'.

We gave 'Running' a new meaning. We learned to jump, to fall, to climb and to walk like cats in the night. We trained ourselves so that we could tease them, as the roofs were ours now. They couldn't reach us. We knew our city, our place and we ruled it.  
We named ourselves 'The White Runners' and dressed ourselves with a pale sweater or shirt while running through the night, as a challenge to them, to catch us.  
They took our challenge and it became regular hunts during the nights. As long as we kept our of their hands, we were safe. They ruled the ground, we the roofs. They couldn't reach us …  
Little did we knew that our teasing sparked their interest in us. Their aim slowly moved … until we became prime target. Those who dared to challenge the Black Riders.


End file.
